Son Of A Preacher Man
by MistressGreyback
Summary: Trent reflects on his childhood, he was always told never to stray from the path; and then he met Her. Trent asks for Ducky to build a psych profile on Charlie, he was always supposed to break it off - and then he fell into the fiery pit of lust.


**D/C**: I don't own NCIS, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Trent, Will, etc.) I do own any OC's that appear!

**A/N: **This will only feature two OC's; Charlie, the Asst Director, and Edward Kort, Vance will definitely appear; I can't help but love my T-Bear and V-Bunny xD 

**Son Of A Preacher Man**

_Edward smacked him over the head, "Boy - you do as I say" he spoke coldly. He narrowed his eyes at his son, "You will suffer eternal damnation and be thrown into the burning lake of sulfur if you do not repent in the name of Jesus Christ" Edward spoke._

Trent gulped, "Forgive me Father, for I have sinned" he spoke softly. Trent kept his head down, he'd been born in England - he'd always aspired to go to Oxford, and now he had a chance. He'd worked hard in school, he was sure to go there when he was older. The ten year old stood there, staring at the ground as he mumbled something.

"What do you say?" Edward hissed. "Repent of your sins and turn to God for the Kingdom of Heaven is near my boy, the sun is rising - now get to work" Edward spoke, handing him a small trowel.

"First you can clean the gutters, then you can wash the windows and repair the pews"  
"Yes Father"

Trent sat up, panting heavily; _it was just a bad dream._ He groaned, sweat covered his brow as he stared at the photo on the drawer. It was his father, he slammed the photo down; ignoring as the glass shattered. He climbed out of the bed, walking towards the ensuite bathroom as he reached for the shaving cream, applying it before he shaved his beard off.

He'd been undercover, but now he needed to look better than a homeless man. Trent stared at his reflection, grabbing the face-washer as he wiped the sweat off his face.

"Are you alright?" She walked towards him, she'd been asleep in the bed; but his moving had caused her to stir. Charlie put her right hand on his shoulder, left hand sliding around his waist as she hugged herself to him.

"Yeah - go back to sleep" Trent kissed her softly on the cheek, "I love you" he murmured.

_"If your right eye causes you to sin, gouge it out and throw it away. It is better for you to lose one part of your body than for your whole body to be thrown into hell." Edward raged at him, "You should gouge out both of your eyes, looking at a woman like that - you have not even met her" Edward spoke bluntly._

"And she's American - it will never work"  
"It _**will**__ work" Trent retorted, he'd returned home; and then he'd met her. The way she walked, the way she talked - it was like he was being lured in. He stared at her from afar, watching as she walked past, He'd joined the CIA less than three years prior, though he was undercover; Trent had decided to come home for the summer._

"I'll make it work" Trent muttered.  
Edward warned him ; "She's American Trent, they don't like British men" he let out a sigh, watching Trent walk away. He was still the preacher, and Trent was still the son of a preacher man.

"Uh hi, I'm Trent" Trent walked towards Charlie, "Trent Kort; and you are?" he spoke.  
"Nice ass" Charlie blurted, "Oh Goddess - I'm sorry, that came out all wrong" Charlie blushed. "I'm Charlie" she smiled.  
Trent chuckled, "So do you have a last name Charlie?" he smiled.  
"Hayes - I got sent by my Boss to work undercover, I'm guessing you're the CIA guy?" Charlie asked, shifting on her feet uneasily as she looked at him. "I'm guessing that's your dad."  
"He doesn't approve of me being a spy" Trent sighed, "You drink coffee?" he asked.

Charlie nodded, "That and tea, or hot chocolate; it's not that warm here for summer" Charlie observed; glancing around as she turned on her feet. The town seemed alright, but when she locked eyes with Edward; she could see disapproval in his eyes. He's a preacher, she thought, oh crap; burn witch burn. 

Charlie stared up at the roof, laying on the bed; she couldn't sleep. All she could think about was work, the new case; internal affairs, putting up with Vance. He didn't drink coffee, and that made it harder to please him - he was always so angsty, or at least he seemed to be. Charlie sat up, slipping on the lingerie that had been tossed onto the floor as she got dressed; pulling on jeans and a white shirt; a bulletproof vest beneath her shirt as she slipped a jacket on.

"A bulletproof vest?" Trent raised an eyebrow.  
"Not taking any chances" Charlie spoke quietly.

_"She's a witch Trent, those who practice witchcraft, idol worshippers, and all liars-their fate is in the fiery lake of burning sulfur." Edward lectured, "End it with her - or she'll drag you to hell with her" Edward spoke bluntly._

"You already said I'm going to hell, I might as well go on the ride to hell with her." Trent walked out, heading for the Yamaha that sat idling outside; the figure sitting on it.

"Hi" Trent bit his lip, "I'm - I'm breaking up with you" he spoke.  
"It was fun while it lasted, see you 'round" Charlie spoke, "See you in the States maybe, if you ever make it there" she pulled away; the Yamaha sped off, heading out of town; a backpack strapped to her bike.

"It's being handled by the CIA" Trent spoke, looking at Vance. He glanced at Gibbs, "I want Doctor Mallard to create a psychological profile of Agent Hayes" he spoke; "I trust her, but she put on a bulletproof vest here this morning." he spoke blatantly.

"Never been comfortable with intimacy between management and staff myself" Vance spoke, "Do it" Vance ordered as he looked at Gibbs.  
"Fine - what if she finds out?" Gibbs looked at Kort.  
Trent shrugged, "I'll take the punches" he spoke as he walked out of the Director's office.

"I have a theory" Vance spoke, looking at Gibbs.  
"Uhuh" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.  
"She's going after someone, and he wants in on it" Vance looked up at the conference room video, "She's ready to kill."  
"And Kort's the son of a preacher" Gibbs muttered, "Obviously had an effect on him" Gibbs looked to Vance.


End file.
